Turles
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Dragon Ball: Devolution Fusions *Tutz - EX-Fusion of Turles and Raditz Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Moveset Base *Explosive Wave *Fruit of the Tree of Might *Kill Driver *Full Power Energy Barrage Wave *Meteor Burst Great Ape *Explosive Wave *Howl *Chou Makouhou *Chou Makouhou Barrage *Chou Makousen Character Illustrations Base Voice: Chris Patton Turles is a low-class Saiyan warrior and former servant of Frieza. He leads a small group of renegade warriors across the universe on a spree of destruction. Whenever they attack a planet, they plant the seed of the Tree of Might, then eat its fruit to gain more power. Ultimately, Turles hopes to amass enough power to conquer the universe. Having discovered that the environment on Earth was suitable for cultivating the Tree of Might, he and his henchmen invaded the planet. Upon their arrival, Goku and the Z-fighters stood ready to meet them, and a battle ensued. Turles may look strikingly similar to Goku, but his personality is the exact opposite. He is the very definition of evil. When in trouble, he prefers to hide until he can eat more of the tree's fruit and power up. Also, he can create an "artificial moon" that allows him to transform into a giant ape at any time. Great Ape Voice: Chris Patton Turles changes into this form under the light of the full moon. While transformed into a giant ape he loses his intelligence, but his power level increases tenfold. He is difficult to distinguish from other Saiyan apes, but he is marked by the color of his coat. In the movie in which he originally appeared, Turles never transformed; this version of the character is an original creation for the video game. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Moveset Base *Explosive Wave *Fruit of the Tree of Might *Kill Driver *Full Power Energy Barrage Wave *Meteor Burst Great Ape *Explosive Wave *Howl *Chou Makouhou *Chou Makouhou Barrage *Chou Makousen Levels *Final Battle for Earth Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 Super Attacks *Kill Driver *Full Power Energy Barrage Wave *Fruit of the Tree of Might *Explosive Wave *Meteor Burst Super Moves *Explosive Wave *Fruit of the Tree of Might *Kill Driver *Full Power Energy Barrage Wave *I'll Dig Your Grave *Calamity Blaster Signature Skills *Rock Crusher Profile One of the few remaining Saiyans, Turles is a lower-class Saiyan warrior like Goku. Although he's the spitting image of Goku, the two are not blood related. Turles displays a cold-blooded, brutal personality. He partook of the Fruit of the Tree of Might, making him incredibly powerful, even able to defeat Goku's x10 Kaioken. Turles hopes to one day defeat Frieza and take control of the universe. Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Moveset *Sledgehammer *Sudden Storm *Kill Driver *Fruit of the Tree of Might *Full Power Energy Wave *Meteor Burst *Break Strike Story Missions *Turles, the Other Saiyan! (Level 6, HP: 7,000) **Sudden Storm **Kill Driver **Sledgehammer *Return My Body! - Trunks's Blunder (Level 17, HP: 8,866) **Kill Driver **Arm Crash **Sudden Storm **Meteor Burst *Evil Ambitions - Turles and Slug (1) (Level 20, HP: 9,689) **Kill Driver **Arm Crash **Sudden Storm **Bloody Sauce **Villainous Mode **Meteor Burst **Explosive Wave *Evil Ambitions - Turles and Slug (2) (Level 21, HP: 9,947) **Kill Driver **Sledgehammer **Sudden Storm **Bloody Sauce **Meteor Burst **Break Strike *Invaders from a Different Time (Level 76, HP: 16,871) **Kill Driver **Sudden Storm **Bloody Sauce **Darkness Mixer **Full Power Energy Wave **Meteor Burst **Break Strike Parallel Quests *The Saiyan King Is...Who? (Level 9, HP: 6,233) **Sledgehammer **Kill Driver **Meteor Burst *Simian Battleground (Level 18, HP: 12,926) **Sudden Storm **Kill Driver **Meteor Burst **Break Strike *Ginyu and the Fruit (Level 19, HP: 9,423) **Bloody Sauce **Kill Driver **Meteor Strike **Meteor Burst **Villainous Mode **Explosive Wave *Dragon Ball Brawl (Level 27, HP: 11,342) **Sudden Storm **Kill Driver **Consecutive Energy Blast, **Meteor Burst **Break Strike *Clash Of Kin! (Level 26, HP: 16,066) **Kill Driver **Sudden Storm **Sledgehammer **Meteor Burst **Explosive Wave *The Return of the Great-Ape Fest! (Level 58, HP: 15,671) **Sudden Storm **Kill Driver **Sledgehammer **Meteor Burst **Break Strike *Saiyan Warriors *Super 17, the Ultimate Android (Level 58, HP: 15,671) **Sudden Storm **Kill Driver **Fruit of the Tree of Might **Meteor Burst **Break Strike *Villains Regroup! (1) (Level 60, HP: 15,784) **Sudden Storm **Kill Driver **Fruit of the Tree of Might **Meteor Burst **Break Strike *Villains Regroup! (2) (Level 66, HP: 16,144) **Sudden Storm **Kill Driver **Fruit of the Tree of Might **Meteor Burst **Break Strike *Champa's Hellish Holiday (Level 55, HP: 15,507) **Sledgehammer **Sudden Storm **Kill Driver **Bloody Sauce **Full Power Energy Wave **Meteor Burst **Break Strike *Advent of the Mighty God Zamasu! (Level 75, HP: 16,169) **Sudden Storm **Kill Driver **Fruit of the Tree of Might **Darkness Mixer **Meteor Burst **Break Strike Expert Missions *Expert Missions - Tutorial 2 (Level 1, HP: 7,000) **Kill Driver *The Galactic Tyrant (Level 40, HP: 42,000) **Arm Crash **Kill Driver **Sledgehammer **Fruit of the Tree of Might **Serious Bomb **Meteor Burst **Explosive Wave Raid Quests *The Power of the Mask (Level 50, HP: 28,000) **Sledgehammer **Sudden Storm **Kill Driver **Fruit of the Tree of Might **Full Power Energy Wave **Meteor Burst **Break Strike Dragon Ball Legends Super Attacks *Kill Driver Special Arts *Fruit of the Tree of Might *Unlock Ki: Form of Life Levels *Time for Vengeance! Chapter 7 *The Wicked Alliance Chapter 8 *Unabating Evil Tendencies Chapter 1 *Unabating Evil Tendencies Chapter 2 *Unabating Evil Tendencies Chapter 3 *Unabating Evil Tendencies Chapter 4 Dragon Ball Heroes Super Attacks *Kill Driver Dragon Ball: Devolution Levels *Side Story 7 *Side Story 24 *Side Story 55 Stats 1 *Power: 2 *Speed: 2 *Spirit: 2 2 *Power: 4 *Speed: 2 *Spirit: 2 Gallery Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Turles.jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Website - Turles (Great Ape).jpg|Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 - Website Profile (Great Ape) Dragon Ball Zenkai Battle Website - Turles.png|Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle - Website Render Dragon Ball Legends - Card 02-13S - Turles.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card 02-13S Dragon Ball Legends - Card 02-14E - Turles.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card 02-14E Dragon Ball Legends - Card 06-08H - Turles.png|Dragon Ball Legends - Card 06-08H Dragon Ball Legends - Victory - Turles.png|Dragon Ball Legends Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Turles.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Turles.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Distant - Turles (King of Destruction).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission (King of Destruction) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Close-Up - Turles (King of Destruction).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission (King of Destruction) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Turles.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Turles (King of Destruction).png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Face Icon (King of Destruction) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Turles 1.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Turles 1 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Turles 2.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Turles 2 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - Turles 3.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - Turles 3 Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Character Sticker - King of Destruction Turles.png|Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission - Character Sticker - King of Destruction Turles Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Doppelgangers Category:Saiyans